


Montage

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Clothes Montage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Music, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Vintage clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy arrives home to music and a montage.





	Montage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongoddess13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/gifts).



> For dragongoddess13, who requested Vintage Clothing, Music, Alcohol.

"Guys?" Darcy called as she entered their apartment. She could hear music, but no sexy super soldiers were in sight. "BUCKYSTEVE."

"Darce?" came a voice from the bedroom. Steve.

"We're in here, Doll!" Bucky shouted. "Come on back!"

She wandered down the hallway, wondering why they would be listening to music without her... it was kind of a thing she inflicted on them, not the other way around. But that one out of place occurrence did nothing to prepare her for what was going on in the bedroom.

Bucky was wearing bell bottoms.

Steve appeared next to her in a badly fitting suit from 1962 and tugged her down to sit on the edge of the bed. He flourished something in a martini glass; it was garnished with a twist of orange.

"What  _ is _ this?" she wanted to know.

"A sidecar," Steve told her.

"No, I—" she paused to take the drink with one hand and pointed at Bucky with the other. "What is  _ this _ ."

"Tony offered to get us some clothes 'from our time,'" Bucky told her. "Banner suggested we try a thrift shop, and I think we found some winners. Wanna see?"

"As long as you're not counting those pants as one of the winners," Darcy said, and took a sip of her drink.

Steve went into their gigantic walk-in closet and Bucky turned up the music as he emerged in parachute pants and windbreaker, his feet barely squeezed into high tops. 

Darcy laughed and nixed the outfit, and Bucky kissed her before disappearing into the closet himself.

When he returned, he'd swapped out the bell bottoms for a pair of baggy jeans and an oversized flannel shirt.

"Needs more denim," Darcy told him, shooing him away.

Steve winked at her before heading back into the montage closet. Darcy almost spilled her drink when he came back out in a purple Adidas velour jumpsuit.

“Mercy!” she pleaded. "Make it stop!"

Steve raised his eyebrows and pulled at the zipper of the jacket. "Oh, it's like that, is it?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Darcy said, standing and passing Bucky her empty glass so she could push the jacket off Steve's shoulders. "Anything that will get you guys out of the ridiculousness."

Darcy felt Bucky's lips on her neck, and laughed. "So did you guys get some  _ actual _ clothes, or was this montage just a ploy to get me to demand you be naked?"

Her super soldiers exchanged a glance above her head. "Six of one," Bucky replied.

"Maybe we'll show you what else we picked up later," Steve said, pulling off his shirt. " _ Much _ later."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168578424243/montage)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
